


Puppy Play Pwp

by Lizzp23



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzp23/pseuds/Lizzp23
Summary: Just like the title says. I had someone request puppy play on my tumblr and since that is a weakness of mine I decided to write this.Beware of very little dialogue and gratuitous descriptions of Chris Pines body…..





	Puppy Play Pwp

Zach sighed and leaned back, pushing his sunglasses back up on his head so he could watch the scene before him. It was a beautifully sunny day in California and neither of them had any work or responsibilities that couldn’t wait a couple of days. He and Chris had just got back from visiting Zach’s mom in Pittsburg for Christmas and New years. The harsh winter back East was too much for his little California pup, so he was glad for the return of the West Coast sun. They were lounging around the back yard today trying to soak back in all that warmth, or well at least Chris was and Zach was happily supervising. Because while they may have had time off during the holidays there was no real alone time at mama Quintos, and certainly no time for this. This being a blessedly nude chris lying on a thin blanket in the middle of their backyard. Zach was glad they lived so deep in the hills and their neighbors had miles between them, because this sight wasn’t something he wanted to share.

Chris was spread out, laying on his stomach on the blanket. Zach couldn’t stop his eyes raking down that lithe form starting from the stop of his head down to his delicate toes. Chris was asleep with his head turned towards Zach, his face was snuggled into the crook of his arm so his full lips were pushed out even further in an adorable pout. He wanted nothing more than to go over there and run his hands through that messy hair, it was tinted blonde from the sun and getting slightly longer than normal, it was just starting to come over his ears and curl up on the back of his neck. His slim neck, that normally could have held a collar, was decorated with a blue bandana that played so nicely against his golden skin. Chris had protested not having his collar at first but Zach explained that for the play he had in mind today that the bandana would work better.

Zach had planned this day to really help Chris unwind after his filming schedule had ended. They were scening today but it was nothing too intense, he wanted to start off slow by letting his pup take a little nap. Which was exactly what his good boy was doing. He was obviously in a deep sleep because he hadn’t so much as twitched in an hour. So Zach could take his time with his perusal of that sinful body. Chris had finally allowed himself to relax from his rigorous training schedule for playing Kirk and now he was down to his normal slimness. As much as Zach enjoyed the sight of Chris’s muscular chest and abs he could tell that his boy was much happier now. He still had definition in his chest and arms, but his waist was slightly trimmer now and the abs gave way to that cute little layer of softness that Zach loved more than anything. The one thing that seemed a constant was that ass. Zach had no clue how someone with hips that slim could have an ass that plush.

That ass was currently plugged up with the softest tail they could find. It was multiple shades of gold and brown that matched Chris’s hair perfectly. They knew it was more of a kitten tail, but Chris hated the hard rubber of the standard puppy tails, so they settled on this one. Chis absolutely loved it, the soft fur comforted him and Zach often found him curled up and stroking it between his fingers. Right now it was draped over one of Chris thighs, looking so natural there that Zach could almost imagine it was real.

Figuring he had let his boy rest enough, and growing more impatient the longer he stared at that ass, Zach got up and walked over to the blanket where Chris was resting. He slowly kneeled down behind him careful to do nothing that would wake the sleeping pup. Zach ran gentle fingertips from chris’s delicate ankles all the way up to the curve of his ass. Chris barely stirred during this which gave Zach an idea. He grabbed both of those smooth cheeks and parted them to get a good look at the plug encased by that lovely pink ring. He would have to loosen Chris up a bit if he wanted to remove it without waking him. So he started by pressing gentle kisses into the plump flesh of one cheek, sucking slightly with each kiss, leaving a trail of marks along Chris’s skin.

He continued until he reached Chris’s center, where the rubber of the plug met warm flesh. Zach pushed the fur out of the way so he could lick gently along the outside rim, stopping when he felt Chris twitch below him. Once he was sure he wouldn’t wake up he went back to it. Gently pulling the plug out centimeter by centimeter as he swirled his tongue over the slowly relaxing hole. Once he was able to get the plug fully removed, he was able to finally go to town. He spread those cheeks out wide and shoved his tongue straight into his hole, producing a startled moan from a disoriented pup. Chris tried to sit up and get his bearings straight but Zach shoved him back and held him down with a forearm to his lower back as he continued his ministrations. Chris rarely let him do this because he was so sensitive down there and he wouldn’t lasted long, but when he was a puppy it was Zach’s favorite way to take him apart.

He thrust his tongue in and out and swirled it along the rim, feeling his boys legs begin to tremble beneath him. Chris was squirming and moaning, trying to reach back and slow him down because Zachs stubble was making everything too intense. But Zach just caught the wandering hand an laced their fingers together, giving his boy something to hold on to as he took him over the edge.

Giving one last parting lick to the still twitching hole, zach sat back up. He looked down at his trembling pup as he decided what he wanted to do with him. Zach had managed watching Chris sleep with nothing more than a semi, but taking his pup apart always got him slightly desperate to cum. Rolling Chris over he decided what he wanted. He crawled up that slightly heaving chest and settled kneeling with his knees on either side of his pups head. Chris looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes which widened further when he saw what Zach was doing. He had pushed his pajama pants down low enough to free his cock, balls hanging just over the waistband. Chris tried to reach up and touch him but a simple reminder that puppies didn’t use their hands had him dropping them back to his sides.

Zach trailed a finger down Chris’s smooth cheek, his puppy turning his face and trying to nuzzle into his palm. He let him, stroking his cheek and jaw before he got back to the matter at hand. He slid his hand further down to grab Chris by the back of the neck, lifting slightly to bring his pup closer to his leaking erection. Knowing better than to touch without permission Chris just waited, staring with this mouth parted slightly, tongue coming out to lick those pouty lips. When he gave him the go ahead Chris surged upward and buried his face in the neatly trimmed bush before him. He had always loved Zach’s body hair, never missing an opportunity to stroke his arms, face, or chest, but this might just be his favorite. He loved sucking Zachs cock so the hair was just an added bonus. He always started at the balls first, nuzzling his nose in first like a curious puppy, before drawing his warm pink tongue along the same path. Zachs balls were too big for Chris to fit in his mouth at the same time but he loved to try. Sucking on them one at a time until he would open his mouth as wide as he could and attempt to draw them both inside. He would have drool running down his neck but Zach couldn’t think of anything more beautiful. His lovely submissive pup trying his very best to please him.

Zach could have watched his pup all day, but he was getting impatient. He grabbed Chris by his bandana and pulled him up, guiding that hungry mouth towards his cock. And while Chris still had trouble fitting Zachs balls in his mouth, he had no trouble taking his dick down like a pro. Seeing his pup flushed and covered in drool Zach knew he wouldn’t last long. So he put both hands behind Chis’s neck, tilting it back slightly, and pushed in deep. He went in slowly giving Chris enough time to relax and let him in fully. Once fully in he waited until chris gave him a slight nod before he started thrusting. He tried to remind himself to go slow and savor the moment, but his desire to cum won out. He increased the pace of his hips, holding Chris still as he pushed his cock in as deep as he could go. He felt the little huffing exhales from Chris’s nose tickle the base of his dick and he tried to adjust to Zachs demanding thrusts. His balls, still damp from Chris’s mouth, were now slapping against his chin with every movement.

Zach could feel himself getting closer and closer, Chris’s warm throat nestled snuggly around his cock was too good. He made the mistake of meeting Chris’s eyes and the sight of his boy being so good for him, with tears leaking from the corners of those too blue eyes, and lips no longer pink but red and puffy wrapped so tightly around his cock sent him over the edge. He pulled out quickly and shot all over his pups upturned face. Chris took it so well, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. He managed to catch most in his mouth but a fair bit landed on his nose and cheeks as well. Zach, trying to catch his breathe, held out his cock for Chris to lick any stray drops of cum off.

He slowly stood up and looked down at his debauched pup. Looking like he ran a marathon Chris was breathing heavy, his hair a mess, and his face flushed from exertion. Zach couldn’t think of anything more beautiful than his pup.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If y'all wana come say hi, talk pinto, or request a fic im at jimothy-and-spockums on tumblr. :)


End file.
